Man With a Mission
by JodieB
Summary: Hamilton discovers Jakes secret.....


Title:Man With A Mission  
Author:Jodie Bastarache  
Ratings:PG 13  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own these characters but, I had fun with Ian when Mariem lent him to me. Hopefully if she like this, I might get to borrow him again. 8-) I also borrowed "God Must Have Spent A Little More Time on You" from 'N sync.  
Category:Jake/Hamilton  
  
  
*^*It's midnight, Jake is sitting at the end of the dock writing a letter home,:   
  
Kelly,   
Hey! How are you doing? I just wanted to write to you and tell you whats been going on here. Well, I have officialy screwed up my life here. And, no, im not over re-acting. I know how your little mind works, we've been friends since the womb. You see, you know abot how I'm maquerading around like the opposite gender?(oh, why did i even decide to do this??) Well, one day last week, I accidently kissed this guy Hamilton. My god, he has the most beautiful eyes! Anyways, now he thinks i'm gay! The thing is, I really like this guy. Tomorrow night we have this totally lame school dance, and of course im not bringing anybody, and i'm thiking of just telling Hamilton the truth, yep just going to pull him aside and say, "Hamilton, I'm not gay, I'm a girl!" Oh! Who am I kidding he'd never believe me! What am I gonna do Kelly?? Maybe I should just come home, just leave all this behind me and go back to where nobody cares, where I am, or even what I think. I gotta go now, I have practice early tomorrow.   
  
Love Ya!   
Jacqueline   
  
Jake stands up and grabs the notebook that Hamilton had lent her and walks back to her room. When she gets there she places the notebook on her desk and proceeds to change into her night clothes.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
The Next Morning:   
Jake is sitting in the grass waiting for Finn to arrive to start practice when Hamilton walks up to her. "Hey Jake, you got my notebook??I need it for my next class." Jake frowns, "Oh man! I left it on my desk!". Hamilton says "Hey man, it's ok, i'll just run up and get it quick after practice. if thats ok?" "Yeah, sure"  
  
Finn arrives at this point and the team proceeds to get into the boat and head out.  
  
After practice Jake heads towards her English Literature class, while Hamilton runs to Jake's room to retrieve his History notebook. Once he has the notebook he flips through it to see if Jake left anything in it. He spots the letter Jake has written to Kelly and cant help but read it. As he is reading it his get wide and he sits on Jakes bed in shock. He decides to wait for Jake, Jacqueline I should say, to get back from her class.  
  
Untitled, part 2   
  
Disclaimer: Nope, they don't belong to me, but Mariem said if i posted this today i could get Ian for an hour...   
  
Special Thanks and Dedication: A BIG thanks to Mary, You gave me all the ideas for this part and the upcoming parts! And, Mariem for your feedback, and to everyone who gave me feedback!   
  
Part 2   
  
....After about 10 minutes of sitting there thinking, Hamilton thought up a great idea. He stood up quickly and exited the room after looking in Jakes closet. Hamilton is walking down the main hallway of Rawley Academy with a grin plastered on his face. "Oh, yeah, I'm da man!" he says to himself.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Hamilton has just exited Tristan & Iseult, with a bag in hand. He spots Scout, Bella, and Will at the food court. He stops short and looks at the bag he is holding and Scout looks over and shouts to Hamilton, "Hey Hamilton!!, Why dont you join us??" Hamilton hestitantly walks over to them. "Hey guys" Bella looks at him pointedly. "And girl" he says with a small smirk. Will looks at the bag, "Hamilton, whats in the bag??"he asks. Hamilton looks down at the bag, then back up at Will "Oh, my mom wanted me to pick up her dress for tonight's dance." The trio just nodded. "Well, I should get going, my mother wants me to pice up some more things for her." "OK, well, I guess we'll see you later at the dance." Scout said. "Actually, I'm probably gonna skip the dance. I might have other plans." Hamilton said with a smile. Bella just smiled at Hamilton and said "Ah, i see, other plans. Who is she??" Hamilton just shook his head and said "You dont know her." with a secret smile. "Well, I'll talk to you later." Will, Scout and Bella waved and Scout said "Good Luck with, well, whoever she is." "Thanks" Hamilton replied and walked away.  
  
After another hour of shopping and getting everything he needed, he left the mall, with a mission.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
After making sure that Jake was not in her room Hamilton slipped in unnoticed, bag in hand. Once inside the room Hamilton pulled a stack of small papers out of his pocket and proceeded to place them all over the room starting with one on her bed and the last one on the closet door. He went over to the door and picked up the bag and pulled out a garment bag and hung it in the closet right in front so Jake could see it. Hamilton then closed the door, and looked around and nodded to himself and said "This is gonna be great". He looked at his watch "Crap! Jake will be back any minute!!" he said. He then grabbed the excess things he brought and opened the door, looked around and then exited the room, just in time to see Jake walk around the corner looking at her Algebra book with a confused look on her face.   
Hamilton walked towards Jake and said "Hey Jake, you ging to the dance tonight??". Jake looked up and said "Hey man, Uh, i'll probably go. You going??" Hamilton just smiled and said "I dunno man, i might check it out." Jake looked confused and then said "Ok, so i might see you there or something?" "Or something" Hamilton repeated Jakes words with a smirk. Jake nodded and continued walking to her room. Hamilton watched Jake enter her room and smiled again and turned and jogged to the main doors and left the school, again with a mission!.......   
  
Man with a Mission, Part 3!!   
  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own these characters, Though I wouldn't mind owning Ian. lol. I also took the Ruins from Dawson's Creek.   
  
Special Thanks and Dedication: Again, thanks bunches and bunches to Mary for giving me incredible ideas and great feedback, also to Mariem and Leene for telling me over and over again that this fic was in fact pretty good. And to everyone else (i just dont want to write anymore here, 8-P) that gave me feedback! I owe you big!   
  
Special Note: In this part of the fic- i have to have it so that Bella and Jake have talked before. k?   
  
ok, you people asked for it, so here it comes!!!!!   
  
Part 3   
  
Jake entered her room and placed her algebra book on her desk, and glances at her clock. "wow, 4:30 already??" she thought. she threw a quick glance at her bed and her eyes fell upon a small folded up piece of paper."What the hell is that" she said to herself. Jake walked over to her bed and curiously picked up the paper and unfolded it. And read to herself -'Follow the notes and find your suprise- the next one is under you clock'. "suprise?" she said in disbelief. "hmm". She then walked over to her clock and lifted it up, and ther was another note. Scrawled on it was- man, you're actually following these??ok then, go to your dresser, there's another one there.- Jake then walked over to her dresser and retrieved the note. -Aren't you getting sick of this?? On your closet door there's another of these.- She went over and grabbed the noteand read hastily.-One more to go, open your closet and you'll find your suprise and the last note attatched.- Jake catiously opened the door to find a garment bag and the last note. She pulled the bag and the note and walked over to her bead and carefully placed them down and opened the garment bag.   
  
There inside was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. A blue satin spagetti strap dress. "Oh my god!! who knows?!?!?!?!?" She thought to herself. She then picked up the note and read- Hey, I thought this would look beautiful on you. Meet me tonight at 8:00 at the ruins, and wear this.- Jake sat and thought about this for a while and before she knew it, it was 6:00.   
  
Jake put the dress back into the bag and put it into another bag, grabbed some necessities and walked out of her room. Jake took her motorcycle and decided to go to Bella for help. When she arrived at Bella's house she was greeted by a thoroughly suprised Bella.   
  
"Jake! What are you doing here??" Bella asked. "I need your help Bella." Jake said urgently. "Uh, Sure, come on in." Jake walked in and turned to Bella "Can we talk in your room??" Jake asked. "Ummm, I suppose" Bella replied. They both walked up to Bella's bedroom and Jake closed the door behind her. "Bella, I need to tell you something and ask a favor of you." Jake said while turning to her. "Ok. Go ahead" Bella replied. Jake took a deep breath and said "Im not who you think I am, my name is not Jake..." . At this bella looked alarmed almost. Jake noticed this and hurriedly continued in her normal female, "It's Jacqueline my friends call me Jackie, and , Im not a guy, i'm a girl." Bella looked at Jake for a minute. "Why are you pretending to be a guy?" Bella asked finally. "My parents dont give a damn about what I do, I've tried everything. I figured if anything could get their attention away from themselves, this would be it." Jake said sadly. "But so far, they still dont care." Bella then gave Jake a moment then asked with a small smile "So, Jacqueline, what about that favor?"   
Jake looked at Bella then said "Someone at the Academy knows that im a girl, they left notes and this in my room" she said while holding up a garment bag. Bella took the bag from Jake and opened it and saw the dress. "wow, this dress is beautiful" she said. Jake smiled and said "Yeah, Isn't it? I'm supposed to meet whoever left it in my room at 8:00 at the ruins. I was wondering if i could possibly change here, I certainly couldn't do it at the Academy." Bella glanced at Jake and then smiled at her, "Of course you can."she said. Jake looked relieved and smiled. "Thank you so much Bella!" Jake said. "No problem." Bella replied. "You can change in my bathroom while I change out here for the dance." she continued while pointing behind Jake. Jake looked behind her and then back at Bella and smiled again looking very greatful. She then picked up the dress and her bag she brought along, and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her.   
  
Twenty minutes later the door opened and Bella turned around from her mirror anxious to see the transformed Jake. Bella stood there jaw on the floor looking at Jake, or should I say Jacqueline. "I look terrible don't I??" Jake said self-consciously. "You certainly do not look terrible Jacqueline! You look beautiful" Bella said after recovering from the shock of seeing Jake as a beautiful girl."Really?" Jake asked hopefully. "Yes really." Bella said smiling. "Now, You have and hour to get there. And it takes about twenty to get there from here. So, we can chat for a little while." Jake looked at Bella then said "What do you want to talk about?". "Well who do you think it is that you're meeting??" Bella asked. Jake exhaled deeply and said "I haven't a clue. But I'm kind of hoping it's Hamilton." Jake then turned a deep crimson. Bella laughed lightly and said "No need to be embarrased Jacqueline, He is very cute, what girl wouldn't like him?" Jake looked at Bella and laughed "Yeah you're right." she said. They talked for a while longer, then it was time Jake left to go meet the mystery guy. "Thanks alot Bella, I really appreciate you helping me out tonight." Jake said to Bella when she was at the door. "No problem, I was glad to help you out." Bella replied "Now. How are you getting to the ruins??" she asked. Jake looked in front of the house and at her Motorcycle "Thats how." Jake said. "Bella took one look at the bike and turned around and grabbed her keys from the small desk next to the stairs and walked over to Jake. "I'll drive you, you'll totally ruin your hair on that." she said while pointing to the motorcycle."But isn't Will going to be here soon to go to the dance??" Jake replied. "Oh he can wait, It wont take that long plus I have about an hour till he gets here" Bella said. "Now come on before you're late." she continued while walking to her fathers truck. Jake followed closely behind.   
  
15 minutes later Bella and Jake arrived at the Ruins. Jake turned to Bella "Thanks for driving me, you really didn't have to." she said. "It wasn't a problem, now, go before you're late." Bella Replied while shooing Jake out of the truck. Jake stood there for a minute before finally walking towards the main part of the ruins wher she could see a soft glow. When she reached where the light was coming from she gasped at what she saw. There in the very middle of the opening was a table with candles lit, two place settings and food platters on each place mat, and soft music could be heard. Suddenly two soft hands came around her and covered her eyes and someone wispered in her ear "Guess Who?" Jake took a sharp breath, noticing the voice of........   
  
Man With a Mission Part 4 (The End)   
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own these characters but, I had fun with Ian when Mariem lent him to me. Hopefully if she like this, I might get to borrow him again. 8-) I also borrowed "God Must Have Spent A Little More Time on You" from 'N sync.  
  
Special Thanks and Dedication: Thanks sooooo much to Mary (who gave me the ideas), to Mariem and Leene for their unbelieveable support throughout this fic. And to everyone else who gave me the great feedback. I Dedicate this part to Mary if it weren't for you i'd still be stuck on chapter 1. 8-)   
  
Part 4   
  
Jake gasped when she realized who brought her out here."Hamilton?" She she said more than asked. Hamilton just walked around her,smiled at her then looked her over. "I knew you'd look beautiful in Blue" He said while looking her in the eye. Jake smiled at Hamilton and Hamilton said "Shall we eat??" Jake looked towards the table then back to Hamilton "Of course." She replied with a smile. Hamilton lead Jake to the table, pulling her chair out for her and then moving to sit across from her. They ate in silence for a few moments and then Jake spoke up "Hamilton?" He looked up at her and smiled "Yeah?" he replied. "How did you find out about me?" Jake asked. "When I went up to your room to get my note book I ran across the letter you wrote to your friend Kelly, I wasn't sure what it was so I read it. Im sorry I invaded your privacy like that." Hamilton said sincerely. Jake smiled warmly at Hamilton and said "It's not a problem, I mean I left it in your notebook, plus, I was planning on telling you soon anyways." Hamilton released the breath he didn't notice he was holding and reached out and jesitantly grasped Jakes hand. Jake squeezed Hamiltons hand lightly in reassurance. "Would you like to dance??" He asked Jake. "I'd love to." Jake replied while standing up. Hamilton stood and walked over to Jake and put his hands around her waist while she put hers around his neck.   
  
Can this be true   
Tell me can this be real   
How can I put into words what I feel   
My life was complete   
I thought I was whole   
Why do I feel like Im losing control   
Never thought that love could feel like this  
And you changed my world with just one kiss   
How can It be that right here with me   
Theres an angel, its a miracle   
Your love is like a river, peaceful and deep   
Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep   
When i look into your eyes, i know that its true   
God must have spent a little more time on you   
A little more time, yes he did babe   
In all of creation all things great and small   
You are the one that surpasses them all   
More precious than any diamond or pearl   
They broke the mold when you came in this world   
And im trying hard to figure out, just how i ever did without   
The warmth of your smile, the heart of a child   
thats deep inside, leaves me purified   
Your love is like a river, peaceful and deep   
Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep   
When i look into your eyes, i know that its true   
God must have spent a little more time on you   
Never thought that love sould feel like this   
and you changed my world with just one kiss  
How can It be that right here with me   
Theres an angel, its a miracle   
Your love is like a river, peaceful and deep   
Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep   
When i look into your eyes, i know that its true   
God must have spent a little more time on you   
  
God must have spent a litttle more time on you.   
  
As the song ended Hamilton leaned toward Jake and kissed her softly, then with more passion as he felt Jake respond to the kiss. When they broke away, the were looking each other in the eyes and smiling. "Jake." Hamilton said breathlessly. "Jacqeuline" Jake said. "What?" Hamilton asked confused. "Jacqueline, call me Jacqueline." Jake replied to Hamiltons confusion. He just smiled at her and said "Jacqueline, I think I'm in love with you." Jake responded with a kiss and then said "Good, because I think I'm in love with you." Hamilton smiled broadly and hugged her to him and kissed her again."Mission Complete" He thought.   
  
The End.   
  



End file.
